Jealous guy
by Daisy60
Summary: Here's letter J of this bizarre alphabet. Bones side. Enjoy the reading.


**One of my favourite songs gave me the hint to this story. So here's letter J of the Bones half of this bizarre alphabet. Enjoy the reading.**

**A/N: unfortunately I do not own these characters. Just writing for fun.**

**JEALOUS GUY**

"Bones, I'm home." he said entering his apartment.

He got no answer. He went to the kitchen then looked for her in the bathroom. Maybe she was taking a shower? No, she wasn't there either. He moved to his bedroom. She must have been tired. Being pregnant had been hell for her, she was probably taking a nap. When he found his bed empty he held his breath.

"Now, Bones... where are you?" He asked himself starting to feel a little too worried about his partner.

He had called her earlier that evening and she seemed alright, or so he had thought. And now she was gone. Something was definitely very wrong.

He picked up his cell phone. Bones' was off.

"Ange? Sorry to bother you but... is Brennan with you?"

What was Angela saying? Michael was crying his lungs out and he couldn't make out a word. He got the last bit of her sentence though, and no, Bren wasn't at her place. They had kissed goodbye at five and she was fine.

"Ok Ange, thanks" Booth said in a way it sounded a wee bit too dismissed to Angela.

"Hey, G man something's wrong?"

"No"- he replied, - "maybe I'm just being overprotective, that's all."

"Right Booth, she's a big girl, you know. Give her some space, she'll be okay."

He walked to the night stand next to his bed to get rid of his cell phone and he saw it. A piece of paper, folded and placed carelessly beside her alarm-clock. He picked it up, his FBI inner instinct stepping in. It was a letter, a handwritten full page letter from... Sully!

"What the hell...?" he yelled. He had almost forgot everything about his colleague and since his departure well... everything had gone fine. Sort of... damn her stubbornness and her telling him about every single bloody session of pure crap intercourse she had decided to perform over the years.

_That was the thing that managed to piss him off the most. Her so called theory about satisfying personal urges and blah blah. Damn it Bones!_

With Sully however things had gone slightly different. He had been so scared of losing her he still felt a knot in his stomach at the thought: she liked Sully, she had confessed him that she really liked him. And she had asked him advice about leaving with him on his freaking boat to where? The other side of the world! Right!

"You should go" he had told her, his heart shrinking in his chest as he had tried not to show her his emotions. That night had been one of the worst of his life for just one very obvious reason...

Not to talk about that quite annoying girl thing between Angela and Bones about Sully's nickname...

"I slept with Sully last night..." she had confessed out of the blue. He had caught a glimpse in Bones' eyes, that eagerness mixed with satisfaction which only meant one thing: the hunt was over.

Booth went through the last paragraph of the letter and gulped.

_I should be in Dc next Friday, I'd really like to see you, Temperance, have a drink and talk about us. I have a lot to tell you. I've missed you so much._

"Shit!" He shouted kicking the base of his bed. He didn't even feel the pain in his right foot. "It is Friday!"

Now where would he take her? He started to process in his mind "the Founding Fathers?" No way that was definitely _their own _private diner. She would never agree to meet him there. Where else then? He was driving himself nuts. That would not do. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and collapsed on the couch staring at the other side of the living room. After the third beer he tried to reach her on her cell phone but it was still switched off.

"Jeez, Brennan, it's almost eleven o'clock!" he cried out.

He took a bottle of scotch and drank a couple of shots. He felt the heat spreading from his stomach to the rest of his body, then closed his eyes and tried to shut everything out of his mind. Or he would go crazy, that was sure as hell.

He finally dozed off. The key turning in his door lock woke him up and made him jump from the couch.

"Bones Good Heavens! - he exclaimed stepping towards her the color rising on his cheeks - "where have you been?"

"What has _heaven _got to do with it Booth?" she said trying to lighten the tension she had felt the minute she had crossed the threshold.

"No way, woman. Don't give me any of that squint crap..."

"What?" she asked with a fierce look "You're drunk Booth?"

"I am not a drunk, Bones! I'm just..."

"Mad? – she finished the line – are you mad at me?"

"Not at you, at him."

"Him who?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Stop pretending Bones."

"Oh I see... you mean Sully?"

"Who else?"

"You read his letter?"

"Well, Dr. Brennan you didn't do much to hide it, did you not?"

"You do not need to be so sarcastic Special Agent Seeley Booth." - She declared stepping close to him, actually standing her ground.

"Don't do that Bones. Don't you dare stepping any further!"

"What if I do?" She challenged him

"I could... hell... just stay where you are..."

"You know damn well I'm not staying here not with you in this state Booth."

"You could have called..." he said in a low tone.

"And say what? That I was going to meet him? Have dinner with him?"

"Sort of... I wouldn't have worried so much..."

"You would have rushed to the restaurant... you know that don't you? What are you afraid of? He 's leaving tomorrow... and... anyway... he doesn't stand a chance... I told him I love you and well... I didn't have to tell him about this...Seeley." she added gently touching her belly.

Her choice to use his given name was one of her best strategies. She was unbeatable at that and he understood right away that she was going to make amends to him. He would fight though, she would have to struggle her way back to him, that was a fact.

She stepped a little closer and smelled him, his unique scent mixed with the strong smell of whiskey as he spoke. She was already addicted to him and darting her now dark blue eyes into his coal black ones she closed the space between them.

"I love it when you get so jealous Agent Booth... it really turns me on... you know that, don't you?" She whispered in his ear, brushing his cheek as she leaned on him.

"Jeez woman, you have played this bloody game with me for ages... making me mad because of your mindless crappy sex and your merry-go-round of useless lovers and..."

"And what...?" she teased kissing him on his ear lob, right where she knew he liked it the best.

"God Bones... stop that...I..."

"Oh very well then..." - she went on still playing the game - "I guess I'll have to spend the night... or should I say, Agent Booth, the next couple of nights here on the couch... expiating my terrible sin?"

"You _are not_ to spend any more nights away from me Dr Brennan. I will make sure you stay in my custody for say... the next thirty, forty or fifty years... and I'll see that you are properly cuffed!"

She bit her lower lip at his words "Oh I love that. Let's make it an immediate punishment _Very Special _Agent." She suggested walking him to the bedroom.

"Any other terrible corporal punitive measures?"

"Oh yes, I'm going to make you lie awake in my arms all night and make you scream my name out a hundred times!"

"Promise?" And she laughed plunging with him on their bed.


End file.
